


Baby one more time

by elfiepike



Category: 15& (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 22:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6678403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfiepike/pseuds/elfiepike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was over a radio transmission that Jimin found out that there was <em>another Park Jimin</em> which, okay, that in itself wasn't that unusual, but that she was also an omega, also pregnant, and also joking about how it was the fault of expired contraceptives everywhere in the wasteland that the world had become after the storms had passed--well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby one more time

**Author's Note:**

> on tumblr [here](http://thenjw.tumblr.com/post/143502298761/uziregar-thenjw-replied-to-your-post), which also contains...the explanation...for why this exists. title from 15&'s "sugar."

It was over a radio transmission that Jimin found out that there was _another Park Jimin_ which, okay, that in itself wasn't that unusual, but that she was also an omega, also pregnant, and also joking about how it was the fault of expired contraceptives everywhere in the wasteland that the world had become after the storms had passed--well.

"Wait, really?" Jimin asked, rubbing at his eyes with his knuckles. He'd been having the hardest time sleeping lately, but he finally had accepted that it was just going to be a Thing until they got the truck back down to Busan, where Jimin was hoping his family still had their place standing and out of the way from the remaining flurries and dust clouds.

Taehyung grinned at him, more genuinely boxy than he had been in a while, eyes all squinched up. "Come to the cab, Joonie-hyung has been talking English with her for like ten minutes."

"English? Why--" but Jimin took Taehyung's offered hand and climbed out of the truck bed and over to the passenger door.

There was Namjoon, holding the radio transmitter up. Jimin wasn't great at English; he caught _yeah no I really_ before he couldn't understand either Namjoon or the response that came crackling back over the radio. It looked like Yoongi was asleep in the backseat; Jimin wasn't sure where the other three were but Jeongguk and Hoseok both got antsy when they had to drive for too long so Jin was probably supervising them (read: playing with them until they weren't quite so strained around their eyes) somewhere.

Taehyung encouraged Jimin into the cab by gently groping his booty until he got the idea. Jimin wasn't actually showing much yet, and he wasn't really getting sick anymore, so they were all treating him with this weird in-between of not-quite-rough-housing and not-quite-handling-delicate-china.

"Hey," said the voice over the radio as Jimin settled into the middle seat, Namjoon smiling down at him and Taehyung crowding up behind him. Taehyung always pulled the door shut too hard and the bang that followed covered up the next few lines on the radio, Jimin straining to hear. "--a twin?"

The other Park Jimin must be pretty close if they caught her on the radio to begin with, but the weather did weird things to the transmissions.

Jimin took the radio, cord tangling briefly in the button on Namjoon's cuff. "What? Sorry?" he said in English, still feeling like he was waking up.

The other Jimin answered in English, and Jimin squinted and tried to understand. "I...don't speak English," he finally said.

"I said, I have a twin? I might be proud to meet another Park Jimin if you're cool," she said, laughter cutting her off almost as much as the radio connection.

Jimin clicked the radio to transmit perhaps a touch aggressively in his rush to defend himself. "I'm totally cool!" Taehyung and Namjoon laughing in the background definitely helped his case.

They ended up talking for a bit, Yoongi grumpily contributing at one point that they were too loud before he made Taehyung go for a walk with him, leaving Namjoon to read his book (a battered paperback with a spaceship on the cover they'd found at the last abandoned gas station) while Jimin leaned on him. Jimin and Other Jimin had a lot to commiserate over, namely the struggles of being Jimins.

"Ah," Other Jimin finally said, "it looks like I gotta cut our conversation short, twin; Yerin's back and that means it's time for us to get going."

Jimin had learned through the static and occasional dropped word that Other Jimin actually _had_ been joking when she'd said she was pregnant because of the expiry date issue. ("When my heat was coming, Yerin and I just figured that there wasn't exactly going to be a _worse_ time, you know what I mean?" And, while that hadn't exactly been his situation, Jimin did know.) It made him feel kind of--rueful, sheepish maybe, but he wasn't feeling bad about that mistake anymore. It was hard to be so scared when the storms were settling and Namjoon was next to him and the rest of his guys were visible just over the hill, waving with full bags in their hands as they came back to the road.

"Did you know I've met another Jimin heading down to Busan?" Other Jimin offered before signing off. "She's an alpha, though, and she and her entire crew were in these crazy tricked-out race cars. Her tall girlfriend seemed pretty excited about _me_ getting pregnant so maybe we'll all meet up in a bit and be a club of Parent Jimins."

Jimin knocked his head into Namjoon's shoulder when he laughed, trying to picture it. "I look forward to it?"

"You too, twin," Other Jimin said, the radio silent once more.


End file.
